fabulous_angelasfandomcom-20200215-history
Delicious: Emily's Holiday Season/Winter Fair
This is the 2nd episode of Emily's Holiday Season. Day 1 *'Target: 900; Expert: 1,250' *Emily and Francois arrive at the Winter Fair. *Francois: Really? They said that? *Emily: Yes! I'm not some kind of trophy to fight over... *Francois: Well, if there was such a think, you'd make a great prize, but... *Francois: Who needs those guys anyway? We're perfectly fine on our own. *Francois: Right, Emily? *Emily: ... *Francois: Well, at least they've got ten more days to work it out. *Jacob: Ma'am? *Jacob: Can you help me build a snowman? *Emily: What? *Jacob: Can you help me build a snowman? *Emily: Sure, but I'll have to do it inbetween my chores. During the day *Emily helps Jacob build a snowman. After *Emily: And now, add a few things, coals and a carrot. *Emily: All finished. *Jacob: Wow, it's so cool! *Jacob: Thank you, ma'am! Day 2 *'Target: 800; Expert: 1,250' *There was a snowstorm coming to Francois. *Francois shakes during that weather. *Francois: Emily...? *Emily: Francois...? *Francois: I can hardly see you, it's snowing so hard! *Emily: Yes, it pretty bad today? *Emily: Would you help me run the fair? *Francois: This helping, it wouldn't be cleaning the tables, would it? *Emily: Maybe... *Francois: I thought so. *Francois: Sure, I'll help out. *Emily: Thanks, Francois. You're a true friend. *Francois is now a "cleaner". During the day *Today, the weather has gone bad - Snowstorm! The screen turns bright - white. Afterward *Elvis enters the fair. *Elvis: Hamburger? *Emily: I'm afrad we don't have any hamburgers. *Elvis: NO HAMBURGER?! *Elvis: STORM?! *Elvis: NO HAMBURGER?! *Elvis leaves the fair. Day 3 *'Target: 1,000; Expert: 1,475' *Charles: Hey, Emily. *Emily: Santa? *Charles: No, although he was the one who asked me to help out. *Charles: It's me, Charles. *Emily: Wow, you look so real! *Charles: That's because this is actually Santa's spare suit. *Charles: I also have this elf's costume... *Charles: ... Matthew was going to wear it, but he'd planned a small vacation. *Emily: I know someone who has about the same size. *Francois: Why are you looking at me? *Francois: I can't do it, who would clean the tables? *Jacob: I'll clean the tables. *Jacob Miller is the cleaner. *Francois: Thanks, kid... *Francois: Oh no, I am not going to wear this! *Emily: PLEEEEAAAASE? *Francois: Why do I always get talked into each things? *Later on... *Francois: There's no way I'm coming out. *Emily: Come on Francois, it can't be that bad. *Emily: Do I have to come and get you? *Francois: You can try... During the day *Emily has to get Francois out 6 times. After *Francois: Okay, there's no place left to hide... *Francois: Don't laugh. Day 4 *'Target: 1,300; Expert: 1,500' *These kids are trying to fight with the snowball. *Paul enters the fair. *Paul: Um... Emily... *Emily: Hey, Paul. *"He hit me with a snowball!" *Emily: Buy you've been throwing that at each other all day... *"He HIT ME with a SNOWBALL!" *Jacob: She was throwing at me, too! *Paul: Can I try something? *Emily: Sure. *Paul: What if, instead of throwing snowballs at each other... *Paul: ...you try and throw them at me? *The kids stand in the distance to Paul, to throw the snow. During the day *Emily has to clean Paul 5 times from snowball. *This requires 50 wipes per clean (250 total). After *Emily: Okay, that's enough. *Emily: Shall we let Paul warm up with a cup of soup? *"Okay." *Jacob: Thank you, Paul. *They run and leave the fair. *Emily makes the soup and delivers to Paul. *Paul: I... I... still... need to say... sorry... about... *Emily: It's fine, totally forgotten. *Paul stops shaking and leaves the fair. Day 5 *'Target: 1,350; Expert: 1,550' *The dog is going between tables. *Emily: Hey boy, what are you doing here? *Emily: Aww, you're so cute! I'll try to give you some attention during the day... *Emily: ...but it might be pretty busy. During the day *Emily has to chase the dog 6 or more times. After *Emily: Here, have a small pretzel. *The dog takes the pretzel and eat. Emily laughs. *Emily: I'm glad to see you, too. *The dog becomes an "entertainer". Afterward *Tashi: Ah, there you are! *The dog goes to Tashi. *Tashi: I told him that we might see you later on. *Tashi: He must have gotten away, somehow. *Emily: He was no problem at all. *Emily: You're so cute! *The dog does to Emily. Day 6 *'Target: 1,450; Expert: 1,650' *Richard enters the fair. *Emily tried to touch the candle, but she burned herself. *Emily: OUCH! I burned my hand! *Richard goes to help Emily. *Richard: Richard to the rescue! *Emily: *Sigh* *Richard: Stick your hand in the snow, here. *Emily sticks the hand in the snow. *Emily: But how am I going to help the customers now? *Richard: Always worried about others... *Richard: I'll do it for you. *Richard is now a "playable character", because Emily burned her hands! Afterward *Richard goes to Emily. *He helps Emily to stand up. *Emily: My hand is starting to feel better... *Emily: Thank you, Richard - I couldn't have done it without you. *Richard: Sure, like you're the damsel in distress type... *Richard: ...but are we okay again? *Emily: Of course. Day 7 *'Target: 1,400; Expert: 1,650' *Charles: Some more presents are coming today, by mail... *Emily: Stop there - I think I get it. *Emily: You want me to look out for them, don't you? *Charles: If you could...? *Emily: Sure, but everyone is getting really predictable. *Charles (Santa Claus) sits on a sleigh, looking at presents. During the day *Emily has to look out for 8 packages delievered by Bill. After *Emily: I've put all the presents with the others. *Charles: Thank you, Emily. The kids are going to love them. Day 8 *'Target: 1,450; Expert: 1,625' *Today, there's a mailbox collapsed in the fair. Mails are scattered. *Emily: Oh, no! All the Christmas cards have fallen out!!! *Paul enters the fair. *Paul: No problem. I'll help you search for them. *Emily: Thanks Paul, you're really sweet. *Emily: Well, at least it happened now, while the fair was still here... During the day *Emily has to find 12 postcards. Paul finds one for Emily. After *Paul: That's all of them. *Emily: I'm glad all these people will get their Christmas cards. Afterward *Emily: You've been a great help, Paul. *Paul: You found a lot more than I did. *Emily: Still, I couldn't have done it alone. *Paul: Thanks. *Paul leaves the fair. *Francois: Do you think It's smart to talk to Paul like that? *Emily: What do you mean? *Francois: I mean, the guy's in love with you and you aren't interested. *Emily: ... *Francois: Oooh! *Francois: Really? *Everyone leaves. Day 9 *'Target: 1,600; Expert: 1,800' *Emily: Wow, today passed really quickly and nothing special happened. *Maggie enters the fair. *Emily: Hey, Mrs. Mayor. *Maggie: Emily, I totally forgot to tell you... *Maggie: ...tonight is Candle night! *Emily: What?! *Maggie: It's a party we have each year... *Maggie: You bring the person you love and light a candle for good luck. *Maggie: And the candle-keeper, keeps your candles lit. *Emily: Who's the candle-keeper? *Maggie: Well... um... you... *Maggie: AND the fair will be open until twelve. *Emily: WHAT?! *Maggie: It IS an honor, though... *Emily: I hope I make it to the end of the evening... *Meanwhile, back in action. During the day *Emily has to light and keep candles lit. *Angela comes to the fair. *Emily: Hey, Angela. What are you doing here? *Angela: I'm here with this great guy I met while I was skiing! *Emily: Of course. My sister already found a guy in Snuggford. *Angela: Laug all you want, but he's a really nice guy. *Angela: You know him. There he is... *Paul enters the fair. *Paul: Hey, Emily. *Emily: Paul?! *Angela: Let's go light a candle, Paul... *Francois steps off the presents, while Paul and Angela goes near the candle to light. *Paul and Angela leave the fair. Afterward If one of the candle(s) burned out *Everyone is happy with the candles lit up - except the burnt candles. *Angela: Thanks, Em. *Angela: Paul's a really nice guy and so unlike any of the other guys I've dated. *Emily: No problem. Take good care of him, okay? *Angela: I will! *Everyone except Francois and Charles (Santa) leave the fair. *Everyone leave the fair. If every single candle kept lit *Everybody is happy with all the candles lightened up. *Angela: Thanks, Em. *Angela: Paul's a really nice guy and so unlike any of the other guys I've dated. *Emily: No problem. Take good care of him, okay? *Angela: I will! *Everyone except Francois and Charles (Santa) leave the fair. *Everyone leave the fair. Day 10 *'Target: 1,950; Expert: 2,150' *Emily: What is the stage doing here? *Francois: I heard someone's coming to sing carols for the last day of the fair. *Emily: How cool! Before the event *Emily: Shoudn't they have been here by now? *Francois: Maybe you should call Maggie. *Some time later... *Emily: The carol singers all got terrible colds! *Emily: What are we going to do now? *Francois: Maybe you could do Karaoke caroling...? *Emily: That's a great idea, Francois. Where would I be without you? *Emily goes up to the stage. *Emily: Does anybody want to sing a Christmas carol? *Emily: Anybody...? *Emily: Please..? *Richard enters the fair. *Richard: Sure, I'll sing one... *Emily: Thanks, Richard! *Richard sings. *Meanwhile... *Richard: Now, I've shown you how to do it... *Richard: ...you people should really come up here. *She sings. *She persuades. *People make an applause to her. *Emily: Wow! You really know how to persuade people, Richard. *She leaves. *Richard: I know, but that's not why I'm here... *Richard: The renovations are finished... *Richard: ...and I wondered if you'd like to be the first to see them. *Emily: Really?! *Richard: Yes. I'd really like to show it to you first. *Richard: Come to the hotel when you're done. *Emily: Okay, great! *Richard: Oh, and don't forget to applaud when someone finishes singing... *Richard: ...it motivates others to sing. During the day *Emily has to applause 8 people sang in the karaoke, making them feel generous. Afterward *Emily walks to Francois. *Emily: What do you think of Richard, Francois? *Francois: He let me redesign an entire hotel... *Francois: ...so he's a great guy by my reckoning. *Francois: Why do you ask? *Emily: Just wondering... *Emily: Let's clean up and close the fair. *Francois: YES! Let's do it quickly... *Francois: ... so I can finally get out of this elf suit...